


Суровый край

by WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021 (Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski)



Series: WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021: визуал M — E [3]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski/pseuds/WTF%20Tomek%20Wilmowski%202021
Summary: Во время путешествия на Аляску Томеку пришлось столкнуться с разными трудностями: морозом, снегопадами... и животными, которые не рады людям.
Series: WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021: визуал M — E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185266
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Суровый край

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: [1](https://brobible.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/istock-914770576.jpg?resize=768,513), кадры из сериала "Террор", фильмов "Того", "Призрак и Тьма"

Все работы выкладки
     [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732796) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740503) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736489)


End file.
